


Morning, Grumpy!

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Forehead Kisses, Grumpy!Sonny, M/M, Married Barisi, Morning Routines, Slice of Life, Sunshine!Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny truly admired how well disposed Rafael was in the morning, because Sonny himself was more useless than an empty bottle of water in the desert.A slice of life where Sonny is a grumpy baby and Rafael is his loving, smiley husband.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 79
Collections: Barisi Opposites Challenge





	Morning, Grumpy!

**Author's Note:**

> So I took it as a personal challenge to write Sonny as the grumpy one, but it did turn into Sonny not being a morning person while Rafael is up bright and early, smile on and super productive. 
> 
> This is for the Archive's Barisi Opposites Challenge prompt "Sonny is the grumpy one, Rafael is the sunshine one". Enjoy!

Sonny stirred awake and frowned, eyes still closed. It took him a few seconds to realize that he’d been woken up by lips tracing his collarbone, pressing soft butterfly kisses across his skin. He melted into the sensation, exhaling loudly and smacking his lips together before allowing himself to relax again.

He knew he could fall back asleep like this, Rafael’s loving touches pulling him back into that comfortable, dazed state of being on the verge of drifting off into unconsciousness. But then the touches became a little more insistent, tickling him, and Sonny smelled coffee a moment before Rafael spoke, lips brushing against his chest.

“Good morning,” he said. “Come on, sleepyhead. Time to get up.”

Sonny protested with a loud grunt. “I didn’t hear the alarm.”

Rafael chuckled, pressing a couple more kisses to his skin before he pulled away. Sonny protested at that as well. “I turned it off for both our sakes. I brought you coffee.”

Sonny lifted a hand towards Rafael. The other man chuckled again, but this one sounded a little more exasperated than the first. Sonny didn’t complain, because a moment later there was a warm cup in his hand.

Finally opening his eyes, Sonny caught Rafael smiling softly at him, standing beside the bed with a look so adoring Sonny would have blushed if he were a little more awake. Instead, Sonny sipped his coffee once, twice, three times, before sighing happily and offering Rafael a thankful smile.

“I’m making breakfast,” Rafael said, full of energy as he pulled the covers off of Sonny. “Should be ready in 5 minutes, so don’t you dare fall asleep again.”

Sonny rolled his eyes at Rafael’s cheeky look, very much aware that his husband was thinking of that one time he’d come back into the bedroom to find Sonny sitting up, coffee in hand, but fast asleep. He’d managed to take a couple pictures before bursting into loud laughter, and those images had spread around SVU and the Carisi family like wildfire, reaching even Sonny’s second cousin once removed.

“That was once,” Sonny mumbled into his cup. 

Rafael leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, strutting out of the room like a man who meant business. Sonny truly admired how well disposed Rafael was in the morning, because Sonny himself was more useless than an empty bottle of water in the desert.

Most days, by the time Sonny finally clicked into reality, Rafael had already made them breakfast, cleaned the kitchen, showered and gotten dressed. In contrast, when evening came, Rafael was sluggish and tired while Sonny was bouncing off the walls like the energizer bunny, which meant Sonny was in charge of dinner and tidying up before bed.

Sonny loved how well they worked, but he did not love mornings.

Once his first cup of coffee was empty, Sonny got up and went into the kitchen, dragging his feet and holding his mug up for more the second he spotted the coffeemaker. Rafael refilled it without asking, then pushed Sonny towards the table for breakfast.

He fell on his seat with a loud huff and a sniff, looking down at his plate to see eggs, sausages and two pancakes, one with a smiley face and the other with a heart. He groaned, elbows on the tabletop and head in his hands. 

“Goddamnit, Raf,” he grunted. “What the hell are you so sweet for?”

Rafael laughed lightly. “Why do you say that like it’s such a bad thing?”

“Because it’s freaking 7am,” he replied, pained. He lifted his head so he could grab Rafael and pull him closer. “Come here.”

He wrapped both arms around Rafael’s waist and rested his head on his husband’s belly. Sonny sighed, still sleepy but content. Rafael started running a hand through Sonny’s hair as he continued their embrace, pushing the gray strands back again and again.

After a moment Rafael’s hands went from Sonny’s hair to the nape of his neck, caressing it for a couple beats before reaching for his jaw and tipping his head back. Sonny rested his chin on Rafael’s stomach, looking up at his husband as he ran his thumbs over Sonny’s cheekbones.

“Beautiful,” Rafael said, voice packed with reverence.

“Am not,” he pouted. 

Rafael leaned down, kissing one cheek, then the other, then his forehead and his temples. He brushed their noses together slowly, smiling. 

“So pretty,” Rafael breathed before he kissed him on the lips, a tender touch that made Sonny melt. “The prettiest.”

Sonny felt his face heating up. “Come on, Raf,” he tried to pull away, but Rafael kept a hold of him between his hands and continued to pepper kisses all over his face. 

“Stop arguing with me,” Rafael paused, a cheeky look on his face. 

“But that’s my favorite thing to do,” he joked, and was gifted with another kiss on the lips. 

“I know,” Rafael chuckled. “Eat your breakfast, I have to go shower.” 

“Wait,” Sonny grabbed his wrists before Rafael let go of his face and tilted his head further back in a shameless request for a kiss.

Rafael indulged him for a minute, kissing him slow and sweet. He tasted like coffee, and Sonny instantly felt more awake the more they kept their lips locked together. 

It was over way too soon, and Sonny grunted in disappointment. 

“Beautiful,” Rafael repeated, a teasing edge to his voice now. “Now be a good boy for me and eat before draining another cup of coffee, okay?” 

“Okay,” he said, then let Rafael step away. “Thank you for breakfast.” 

Rafael preened, happy. “My pleasure,” he winked and exited the kitchen with his trademark strut. Sonny smiled at his retreating back, but then the smile broke as it gave way to a long yawn. 

He grabbed his coffee and went to take a sip or two, but remembered Rafael’s request and took a bit of his pancake first. 

As he ate, Sonny kept cutting around the heart Rafael had drawn, trying to keep it intact. By the time Rafael reemerged, showered and dressed, the only thing left on Sonny’s plate was a square of pancake with the syrupy heart.

Rafael spotted it and his face softened into that adoring look again. “You’re so cute,” he said.

Sonny frowned, chugging the last of his coffee. “I’m a grown man.”

“A very cute one,” Rafael insisted, serving himself a cup. “I chose a suit for you.”

Sonny relaxed in his seat. Choosing what to wear was one of the worst things about mornings, but Sonny liked it when Rafael chose an outfit for him, it always matched Rafael’s own suit and the both of them looked great together. 

“Thank you,” he said and stood up. 

“Hey, eat the last of your pancake” Rafael protested. “Or would you prefer to throw away the breakfast I made for you?”

Sonny ducked his head, embarrassed, then grabbed the syrupy heart and stuffed it in his mouth. “Sorry,” he said, mouth full and cheeks puffy. 

Rafael kissed his full cheek. “Good boy.” 

Unsurprisingly, when Sonny walked out of their bedroom, suit on, hair styled, mood somewhat lifted, Rafael was working away on the kitchen counter. He had his coffee in one hand, his gold pen in the other, and he was writing on a notepad as he sipped. 

Sonny would never really get over how attractive it was to see Rafael like this, standing in their kitchen in the soft morning light, already working away after making Sonny breakfast and pulling out a suit for him. 

The comfortable domesticity of it all made something inside him go a little warm and, unable to stop himself, Sonny went up behind his husband and hugged him around the waist. Rafael hummed happily in response, but his writing streak didn’t falter.

“Awake now, are we?,” he teased. 

Sonny hugged him tighter. “Almost, one more coffee and I’ll be golden.”

Without hesitating, Rafael turned slightly and offered him his own cup. “Just made it.” 

“You’re a godsend, I’m sure of it,” Sonny accepted the cup, then tried to hide his wince at the absurd amounts of sugar as he sipped. 

He felt more than heard Rafael chuckle. 

“Yeah, thank you,” he gave the cup back and started the coffee machine again. “So, dinner tonight, what are we thinking?”

“We could order in,” Rafael said. “Snuggle up on the couch, watch a movie.”

“Wild Friday eh, Counselor?,” Sonny teased, nuzzling Rafael’s neck. “That sounds perfect.”

Rafael beamed and Sonny’s gut clenched at the sight. It was that kind of carefree smile that’d made him fall in love with Rafael all those years ago.

“I love you,” Sonny said.

Rafael leaned further into him and pecked him on the lips, barely containing his smile enough to allow the kiss. “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, which one are you? I like waking up early, but I need around 40 minutes before I can hold a proper conversation/function, so I'm not sure what that makes me LMAO 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments make my days as bright as Rafael's smile MWAH


End file.
